Dirty Dishes
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: All Walker wanted to do was wash the dishes, but Brendan had other ideas. Contains adult content/smut


**Author's Note - it's amazing what washing the dishes can inspire! :D One-shot.**

Walker was filling the bowl in the sink with hot water, occasionally dipping his finger in to test the temperature. When he was satisfied it was hot enough he began loading the bowl with the morning dishes - plates, cups, knives, forks and spoons. Every now and again he enjoyed doing the normal little things. He was humming to himself as he scrubbed a plate. 'What are you doing?' he heard a voice behind him, it was the same familiar Irish drawl. Walker stopped what he was doing, putting the cup back down in the bowl, he turned around to face the Irishman. 'What does it look like? I'm washing up.' he smiled.

'Next you'll be wearing a maids outfit and playing house.' Brendan replied with his dry wit. Walker laughed and turned back to the sink resuming his washing. Brendan was bored. He needed something to do, or at least someone to do. Brendan shuffled over next to Walker. Walker looked puzzled as Brendan dipped his hand into the soap suds. Holding his hand in the air he turned his head slightly so he could see Walker through the corner of his eye. 'Oh no. No you don't.' Walker protested as Brendan shook his hand, suds flying through the air and landing on Walker's grey t-shirt. Walker was not impressed but smirked as he quickly submerged his hand in the bowl and splashed Brendan with water and suds across his light blue shirt. Brendan looked down as wet patches formed across his chest. Shoving his hand in the bowl, Walker took a step back, knowing what was coming. Brendan took hold of the cup and pulled it out of the bowl, water sloshing inside, with a quick flick of the wrist the water exited the cup and flew through the air and landed directly all over Walker's t-shirt, soaking it instantly. Walker wasn't happy. He stepped forward and cupped his hand, letting the water fill it. As quick as a flash he flung the water right at Brendan, it splashed Brendan across the collar, neck and chin. Calmly Brendan lifted his fingers to the buttons of his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Walker watched intently at Brendan's every move, his slow and deliberate strip show.

As quick as a flash he had Walker pinned against the wall behind them, lust filled his eyes. Walker was winded, and groaned at the sudden act. Brendan pounced on Walker's prone lips and kissed him fiercely. Walker kissed him back, just as hungrily. Brendan let his hands fall to Walker's jean's. He quickly undid Walker's belt, button and fly in rapid speed. He could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his own trousers.

Pushing Walker's black jeans and white boxers half way down his thighs he freed the other man's growing erection. The sight of Walker so aroused resulted in a groan of desire from his own lips. Walker pushed Brendan's shirt down over his shoulders and to his elbows, trapping his arms, Brendan looked alarmed, he wasn't used to letting other's have any control, but he went with it. Walker slowly ran his fingers along Brendan's skin above the waist of his trousers, he was enjoying this moment, almost as much as Brendan, who was blushing with anticipation and panting with desire. Having Brendan at his mercy caused a wicked smile.

Walker freed Brendan's straining cock painfully slowly. Giving Brendan a seductive smirk Walker sank to his knees. Taking hold of Brendan's cock he licked the full length of the shaft, his eyes fixed on Brendan's. Brendan's breath hitched. Walker took him all in his mouth and sucked hard, Brendan gasped and grabbed hold of his messy hair, pulling his mouth down hard on his cock. Walker gagged and coughed, he knelt back and looked up at Brendan while wiping his mouth, the pre cum glistening on his lips. 'Are you trying to choke me?' he muttered annoyed at Brendan. Brendan's eyes were glazed over, he wasn't even listening. Walker rolled his eyes and leant forward again, resuming where he had left off.

Brendan held onto Walker's head, his fingers entwined in his hair as he guided the pace, his heart was racing. Walker was sucking at varying speeds, generating moans of pleasure to escape Brendan's lips. He knew Brendan had to be close, his knees were sore from the floor and not to mention the ache now spreading across his jaw. Brendan could feel the heat building inside him, he held Walker a little tighter as he began groaning, closing his eyes, he felt the familiar explosion as he came long and hard. Walker had made it clear to him the first time he went down that under no circumstance does he swallow. He spat out Brendan's cock just in time, as cum oozed out.

Walker had stood up and was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Brendan came down from his sexual high while gripping the back of one of the stools for support. He looked at Walker and lust and desire took over. He wanted the control back, Walker always had the control when he went down.

With Walker's back turned to him he seized the opportunity, forcefully pushing against the wall so his body was pressing down on Walker's back. Brendan panted loudly in Walker ear, only to be matched in breathless need. He ran his fingers over Walker's taut pale skin and slipped a finger between Walker's buttocks to his hole. Walker gasped and spread his legs to give Brendan easier access. Removing his finger Brendan scanned around for some lubricant, he couldn't find anything suitable, so instead he shoved his fingers into Walkers unexpected mouth. 'Suck.' he rasped. Walker did as instructed and sucked Brendan's fingers slowly, Brendan was so turned on by this sight that he almost forgot what he was doing, he was lost in lust.

Content that his fingers were now wet enough he pulled them from Walker's mouth and quickly inserted them inside Walker, a groan of pleasure rolled from his lips. He moved his fingers around, expanding him ready for his throbbing cock, Walker was beyond turned on and more than ready as he moaned and grinded down on Brendan's fingers. Sure he was ready, Brendan pulled his fingers out, causing a shudder to ripple through Walker's body. He quickly spat on his hand and slicked his cock and positioned the tip at Walker's entrance before slowly inserting his full length watching as Walker's eyes flickered with acceptance. Pulling himself out, he then began a punishing pace, slowly pushing himself in all the way and removing himself almost fully each time. Both men were panting and groaning, the slow speed was like torture for Walker. Brendan too, had had enough of his own speed and began to increase the pace.

Walker felt the build up, his senses were heightened, his whole body felt like it was on fire as the heat built. He was nearly there, his breathing became shorter and faster, he was coming. Brendan had matched him, he could feel the heat, and began to slow his pace before eventually finding his release. He moaned loudly as he came. Walker panted and groaned as he got his release.

Brendan slumped forward, resting against Walker, his face red, his knees feeling a little weak and his body tired, recapturing his breath. Walker took deep breaths as he calmed himself down. Brendan pulled himself out of Walker, causing a small gasp. He took a step back and realised that they were in the kitchen and that at any moment Cheryl or Joel could have walked in. He sniggered at the thought while drinking in the sight of Walker's naked arse, as he tucked himself into his boxers, did up his trousers and walked off humming to himself with a self satisfied grin on his face.

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they are the property of the creative minds of Hollyoaks!**


End file.
